fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
David Beckum (Everybody Wants to Rule the World 3)
Summary David Beckum is one of the people summoned by Omni in the 3rd timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule the World David is generally one to get a job done as quickly and efficiently as possible. This lead him to follow several others to go out and kill various Destroyers who were supposedly responsible for the ruined state of the earth he was transported to. However, part of the mindset of the original holder of his second set of powers seems to have been carried over when David gained them. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, Unknown with weapons | At least High 7-C, up to at least 7-B with Adaption | High 6-C, High 6-A Post-Awakening | 4-A, Far Higher with stat boosts Name: David Beckum Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Human | Mutated Human | Mutated "Human" Powers and Abilities: |-|First Power Set=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Storage (All EWtRtW 3 characters can hold all of their standard equipment in spaces on their person that should be far too small to do so), Expert Tactician, Exceptional Athlete, Master Martial Artist, and Marksman. Skilled Swordsman. Photographic Reflexes which enable him to perfectly replicate any movement or action he sees within his physical capabilities, Ability to predict the movements of his enemy, Voice Mimicry and Master of Disguise |-|Second Power Set=All previous, Drastically Improved Master Martial Artist, Immortality (Type 2. Comparable to Garou, who survived being slashed to death by Royal Ripper), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; adapted past the need for air or nutrition after suffering an extended lacking of either), Transformation, Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Exceptional Memory, Fear Aura, Accelerated Development (Battle; Physical Stats, Abilities), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Rage Power, Instinctive Reaction, Very high Pain Tolerance, Statistics Amplification and Body Control via Abandonment, Precognition via analyzing opponents, Attack Reflection via Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, Technique Mimicry (Comparable to Garou, who can mimic moves he's seen only once) and Air Manipulation via Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist, Limited Pressure Points (Copied Joel's use of the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken). Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Comparable to Garou, who was able to continue fighting for extended periods despite being impaled with multiple poisonous arrows), Telekinesis, Heat Manipulation and Pressure Points (Instead of completely exploding after being hit by Joel's Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken, only his chest exploded) |-|Third Power Set=All previous to a far greater degree, Highly skilled hacker and computer programmer, Swift learner, Technopathy, Inner Sight (Enables him to see machines and programming), Further improved Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Intangibility, Internal Combustion, Flight, Minor Precognition, Limited Invulnerability, Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Healing, Can generate sonic booms, Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Reality Warping. Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Data Manipulation, Likely Conceptual Erasure (Type 1; Saw Coolguy McChad do this, and should've been able to copy it) |-|I don't know=All previous to a higher degree, in addition to the powers of Jin Mo-Ri, Li Shuwen, Saver, Satan (The God of High School), Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai), Mega Lucario, Azrael (BlazBlue), Nanami Yasuri, Yujiro Hanma, Kenshiro and Son Goku, Nonexistent Physiology (Idealistic; was never created, and could not be created, within the confines of the plot. Consequently, he does not exist at any scale, level or in any possible manner) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Captain America), Unknown with weapons (Taskmaster was able to damage Iron Man's suit with his energy device. He also possesses trick arrows and explosive arrows like Hawkeye, although it is unclear if they are as powerful as Hawkeye's arrows) | At least Large Town level (Comparable to Garou, who, in this key, casually broke Royal Ripper's blade and killed him in one hit, defeated Pri-Pri-Prisoner in a single attack and caught Superalloy Darkshine's Superalloy Bazooka, and overpowered him), up to at least City Level with Adaption (Adapted to the point that he could practically fodderize Time War Daleks and, eventually, deal large amounts of damage to a fusion between two Time War Daleks, which was initally completely unaffected by his attacks, and continued to adapt and evolve well after this occured), can ignore conventional durability with his Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken | Large Island Level+ (Comparable to EoS Neo), Multi-Continent Level Post-Awakening (Should be at least comparable to Awakened Garou, if not far superior) | Multi-Solar System Level, Far Higher with stat boosts Speed: High Hypersonic (Comparable to Sombra, who can catch up to their own rockets) | Massively Hypersonic travel speed (Comparable to Coolguy McChad), Higher with Adaption (Easily out-sped a "small, striped creature" that could outrun Coolguy) with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat speed | Massively FTL+ (Stated that his "previous movements were pathetically slow in comparison" to his current state. Should be comparable to Coolguy McChad) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 1 | At least Class 1 | At least Class 5, likely far higher physically. At least Class G with telekinesis (Should be comparable, if not far superior, to Neo in this regard) | At least Class Y Striking Strength: Multi-City Black Class | At least Large Town Class, up to at least City Class with Adaption | Large Island Class+, Multi-Continent Class Post-Awakening | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level | At least Large Town level (Comparable to Garou, who survived fighting against Overgrown Rover and Orochi, up to at least City Level with Adaption (Was mostly unphased by attacks from Time War Daleks, and attacks from the Fusion Dalek were only capable of knocking his limbs off, and continued to adapt and evolve well after this occured) | Large Island Level+, Multi-Continent level Post-Awakening | Multi-Solar System Level, extremely difficult to damage or kill for various reasons Stamina: High | Extremely High | Extremely High | Practically Unlimited Range: Melee Range, Dozens of meters with arrows, hundreds of meters with shield throw and guns. | Same as before, Extended melee range normally, several meters with Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist | Same as before, varies from several meters to hundreds of meters with firearms, up to thousands of meters with shockwaves, several dozens of kilometers with telekinesis and reality warping | Varies up to at Interstellar Standard Equipment: Sword, Shield, Bow and various trick arrows, Various Firearms, Billy Club, Claws, Lasso, Bolas, Nunchucks, Throwing Darts, Web-shooters, Crossbow, Claws, Image-Inducer (allows him to take the appearance of anyone he sees), S.H.I.E.L.D Energy Weapon (device capable of forming solid energy constructs). He has also been shown sticking to walls suggesting that he has special gloves and perhaps boots which can approximate Spider-Man's wall-crawling ability. | Same as before | Same as before in addition to a large variety of weaponry | Same as before in addition to another large arsenal of weapons Intelligence: High | High, Extraordinary Genius in terms of combat prowess | High, Supergenius in terms of combat prowess (Has the combined skill of Taskmaster, Garou and Neo, the latter of whom could master a martial art every two seconds and did so for approximately ten hours early in the series) | Genius, Supergenius in terms of combat prowess Weaknesses: Although he can copy physical actions, David can't copy physical stats, hax abilities, or even a physical feat that requires superhuman effort and whenever he copies something new, it pushes old memories out of his brain in a form of amnesia. He also can't copy the meaning behind the actions (for example, he might be able to play an instrument like a master after watching a virtuoso play, but that doesn't mean he can read music). David also has limits on his copying speed and he doesn't do well against unpredictable opponents | Same as before (Strength copying is less of an issue due to Garou's pain resistence and regeneration), highly aggressive | Same as before with the exception of aggression, like with Coolguy, he should only be able to use his erasure within a moment of extreme character drive | Same as before, removing Akuto Bai from his chest will vastly weaken him Key: First Power Set (Taskmaster) | Second Power Set (Half Monster Garou) | Third Power Set (EoS Neo) | I don't even Power Set Themes *A Pale Horse Named Death — Shallow Grave *BETZEFER — The Devil Went Down To The Holy Land *Avatar — Paint Me Red *Mushroomhead — Qwerty Notes The final key is in no way, shape, or form meant to be serious, and will not be accepted for lists such as the Strongest of Every Tier Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ethan Xavier (OmniRealm Warriors), Ethan's Profile (Speed Equal, No Speed Amps, 7-B Forms) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:VSRPverse